Last Chance
by animallover0109
Summary: Sequel To At Death's Door... Bella is returned to Earth as a 10 year old girl. But of course it comes with a price. If she is not changed by her true love by her 18th birthday, she must return to heaven... forever. Final chapter up! EXB. Plez R&R!
1. Life without Bella

AN: Hello once again everyone! This is the sequel to At Death's Door, a oneshot that I wrote recently… so if you haven't read that I suggest that you read that and then come back to this. Anyways… since I actually have time, I'll shut up and type. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing so far… maybe later in the story.

Chapter 1: Life without Bella

**Edward's POV**

Life without my Bella could be wrapped up in on word; torture. There was no smiling face to greet me each day. Instead I always found myself facing the depressed faces of my family and all of the kids at school. Only a month after Bella's death, we moved away from Forks. Bella had left behind to many memories.

Until 2006, we lived in a small town in England, trying to get as far from our memories as possible. But when the news of the deaths in Port Angeles, we were forced to return to our dreary home in Forks once again. I couldn't look at anything without a memory of Bella coming up. I remembered Bella's final request in my room, the disastrous birthday party that had nearly ruined both of our lives. But it was ironic in a way.

The birthday party had nearly gotten us both killed. My leaving her had lead to me believing she was dead. Which had led to us both being in the clutches of the Volturi for two different reasons. All of that had been my fault. But the only thing that hadn't been my fault had killed her.

Maybe her time HAD been up when she moved to this small rainy town. But not in the ways that we had all believed. The van was not meant to kill her, James was not meant to kill her. Neither were Laurent or Victoria. Those events had only been to draw us closer together. But what for?

She was now gone from this world, taking my family's happiness with her. Emmett never laughed or joked, Rosalie was no longer her usual stuck up self, Alice rarely shopped, Esme didn't clean, and Carlisle didn't go back to work until 6 months after Bella's death.

Her death had taken so much from everyone. She had been a friend, a fiancée, a daughter, and a sister (though not technically). We had all lost so much with one mysterious illness. Would she really come back to this world?

Personally, I doubted it. I could tell most of the others were skeptical too, the only one that remained even slightly optimistic was Carlisle. He believed that Bella would get her second chance. And though I wished it could be true, I didn't bother to hope. So far hope had gotten me nowhere.

--

_Bella POV_

I watched down on my family from heaven. They were all suffering because of my death more than a year ago, but there was nothing that I could do about it. I was stuck up here watching as they trudged their way through each passing day.

My grandmother came and sat beside me. "Bella, I have some good news for you." I turned to her, my eyes glittering expectantly. "You are going to be allowed to go back to Earth in a few days. Stay where you are Isabella," she said as I moved to jump to my feet.

"Just like always, there are rules. I've only been able to get you this second chance on one condition; if you are not changed by your true love by your new 18th birthday, you will return here and will never be allowed to return to Earth again."

I nodded eagerly, not caring just as long as I got my chance. My grandmother continued, "This is only being allowed because the vampire friends of yours need to know that they do have souls, and that not everyone frowns upon them. You will be returned to somewhere in the US as a 10 year old girl. This means that eight years from January 9th you MUST have been changed. If not… well, you know the consequence."

I nodded vigorously. "Isabella," she said, now in her grandmother mode. "Please be careful. You have no idea where life will take you until your 18th birthday."

"Alright, I promise." As soon as I promised her, she got up and returned to where she had come from. I turned back to the family that I had left behind. "I WILL find you. Please don't leave Forks again." For these few days to come, I would only be able to watch my family as they moved mechanically through life.

--

Three days later, my grandmother returned. I stood at her arrival. "Is it time?" I asked, hopeful. She nodded. I could barely keep myself from jumping up and down in joy. She filled me in with a few details before speaking to me, once again in her grandmother role.

"Be careful Bella. And remember, you have only 8 years. Make the most of it." With her speech finished, the scene around me blurred and was replaced by a completely different setting. In front of me loomed a large orphanage surrounded by forests. It was currently raining, so I hurried inside to start my new life.

AN: So I actually found the time to begin the sequel! Isn't that amazing?! Well, this week I have 3 days of school plus two days of finals. After that I only have two days for finals and then am done with school until it starts again. Plez review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: No more school! You can be expecting quicker updates until June 20th which is when I go to Florida for about a month. While I'm there I will not have access to a computer, so there will be no updates between June 20th and somewhere in July. Anyways, this is turning into a really long AN so I think that I'll just shut up and type before something comes up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 2:

As I walked into the orphanage, already soaking wet, a woman ran up to me. She started babbling about how I must be cold. She just wouldn't shut up. I kept my mouth shut and my eyes down. She led me down some hallways after grabbing a spare blanket from a closet.

She stopped outside of a long room. Inside of it, there were at least 30 kids sitting at long tables that ran along the sides of the room. There were also a few adults sitting in the front of the room. The lady who had found me at the door ushered me to a seat near the front of the room. Another woman brought me a bowl of soup.

It looked absolutely disgusting, but I was hungry so I ate it anyways. I could tell right now that whatever time I spent here would not be great.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" The oldest of them asked me.

Crud, I needed a name. "Isabella Smith." The last name was common enough, and I didn't want to have to adjust to a new first name that I wouldn't respond to.

"Where are your parents?"

Great, now I have to come up with a story good enough for them to stop questioning me. Hm… "They died in a car crash."

Ok, not the best story. But it would have to do. I should probably add some more to the story. "They died when I was eight. My aunt took me in, but she finally got tired of trying to get me to talk and be normal again. But I was in the crash too…" At this point I started crying. I guess it was a good thing that I could cry on a whim.

They all tried to shush me and I did quiet down after about a minute. I wiped away my salty tears. My soup finished, one of the group called over a girl named Anna. She was a red-haired girl with bright green eyes and a lot of freckles dotting her face.

"Anna, could you please show Isabella to the spare room on the third floor? The one that Rachel used to be in?"

"Of course Miss Hofel. Hi Isabella, I'm Anna. Come with me and I'll show you to your room." I followed her, still in my wet clothes and dragging the damp blanket. She took me up a few flights of stairs before 

stopping outside of a door. Reaching out, she turned the knob and pulled it open. It was a large room with 5 beds in it. None of them were occupied.

"I'm sorry that you'll be staying in a room by yourself. There's an even number of girls right now so this room wasn't being used. If you want I can move up here with you," she offered.

"No, it's ok. I like to be by myself every once in a while." After showing me where the bathroom was, she went downstairs to find me a spare pair of clothes. I caught sight of the mirror that was hanging on one wall in the room. I walked over to it, shocked at the person that I was seeing. My eyes were a startling shade of blue, not unlike my father Charlie's. My hair however threw my off completely. It was a light shade of blonde and was about waist length.

As if convincing Edward wouldn't be hard enough! Now I had to convince him while I looked nothing like my old self. I returned to where I had been standing just as Anna came back through the door. She had a dress and a pair of jeans with a plain white t-shirt.

"These are the things that don't fit the rest of the girls anymore. They should fit you just fine though." I mumbled a thanks before grabbing the clothes and walking into the bathroom. I didn't really want to wear the jeans to bed because it would be uncomfortable. So instead I put on the well worn dress after taking a quick shower to warm myself up. It was a plain blue dress that went to my ankles and was the kind of dress that people wore every day.

I hung my clothes by the window before climbing into the closest bed. The task that I had taken on by returning would be much harder than I thought. I wouldn't be able to be legally of age until I was 18, but I had to be changed by then. And to top it all off I would have to find the Cullens. There was no way that they were going to be able to stay in Forks for 8 more years. But that would have to be the first place that I checked as soon as I was able to get away.

I would probably have to be 16 before I could take off. But in order to take off I would need a car. Oh well, I still have 6 more years to figure this out. Until then all I can do is save up money and try to make it safely to the age of 16. My grandmother had warned me that it would be difficult, and that there was no way to know where my life would take me until I was 18. I could only hope that it led me straight to Edward and his family.

--

AN: So there is the second chapter of Last Chance. I'm making this up as I go along. I've now spent more than half an hour typing, so I think that I should probably get offline. Plez review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	3. The Longs

AN: HEY! Sorry for the long wait, but i completly forgot to post this chapter before i left. I promise that i will be better about updating. I just got back from florida yesterday. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own only Anna, Miss Hofel, The Longs, and the idea.

Chapter 3: The Longs

It didn't take long for me to be fostered out to a family. The only difficulty was that the family was only here on vacation. So they had 2 weeks to decide whether or not they wanted to adopt me. If they chose to, I would have to move to Florida. That wouldn't be so bad though, I might be able to find my mother if they did take me. Then again what good would it do? If this family liked me they sure as heck weren't going to let me just walk away to someone they had never met.

But, I was getting ahead of myself. The family, Rich and Rosemary Long, visited the orphanage only 3 days after I had arrived. They came during free time on a rare sunny day. We had all been playing happily in the back when Miss Hofel came out with the two adults. The ones who had been here the longest immediately straightened their clothes and stopped playing.

I stayed perched on a rock with a book one of the other girls had recently loaned me. I ignored the new adults completely until I could feel their gazes rest on me. I looked up and met their eyes. They turned to Miss Hofel and I assumed that they were now discussing me. The bell then rang signaling lunchtime. The others and I filed into the lunch room and got into lines to wait for whatever they decided to feed us today.

It happened to be the same disgusting soup that I had received when I arrived here. I was the last one eating as always because I was not used to eating the horrible food. We then waited to see what activity the place had scheduled for us that day. Miss Hofel walked up to the front of the silent room.

"Because it is sunny today, you guys will be playing tag in the back." As we got up to leave, excited at the thought of being able to play outside again and make the most of the sunny day, she spoke again. "Isabella, please stay in here." Sighing, I plopped back down in my chair. Even if I wasn't the most sociable in the group, a chance to play tag was irresistible.

As soon as the other 30 girls had filed out, I could see the two adults from earlier standing at the doorway. The two and Miss Hofel walked towards me. "Isabella," Miss Hofel said. "This is Rich and Rosemary Long."

"Hello," I mumbled, unsure of what I was supposed to say.

"Alright," Miss Hofel began. "I have to go watch over the other children, but you can stay here and talk to Isabella as long as you would like. When you are finished you can come outside with her so that she can play tag with the others." Miss Hofel left the room.

"So Isabella, how old are you?"

"10."

"Do you like animals?" Now I could assume they had a dog or cat. Otherwise that question was completely random.

"They're okay. It's nice to have them around." Now even if they didn't have one, they wouldn't feel obligated to buy me one if they decided to adopt me.

Now the two turned towards each other. "She seems like a nice girl. And she's been through so much already. I think that she'd enjoy a change of scenery."

"I agree," John said. "And she'd probably get along great with Buddy."

"Who's Buddy?" I asked, hesitant to interrupt their conversation.

"Buddy is our dog. He's a chocolate lab and he's 3 years old."

"Oh." It would be awesome to have a dog. I had never had one in my first life. Renee was allergic to them and I had never bothered to ask Charlie. It had seemed pointless.

The two talked for a while more before they spoke again to me. "Alright Isabella. Let's go outside so you can play with the others." I nodded and led the way outside. As soon as the others saw me, a twelve year old boy named Matt ran over and tagged me.

"Tag! You're it!" Then he bolted back off. I looked back to the Longs and they shooed me along. I ran off after the others. I was a lot more athletic in this life. I had yet to trip. As I tagged Rachel, a 13 year old, I said no tag backs and stood off to the side. The family had been discussing taking me to Florida. As far as I knew, Renee still lived in Jacksonville. If this family decided to take me, I would have to find a way to get to my mother. She would be able to help me… I think.

That is, if I could convince her that it was really me. It shouldn't be too hard though, unless she hadn't believed me when I had said that we would meet again. Oh well, first I had to get this family to like me and take me to Florida with them. Without them, I wouldn't get to see Renee. Suddenly, a thought hit me.

There was a phone in my room. I knew Charlie's phone number and my mother's. If I could use the phone I could call them to come and get me! But in the short time I had been away from heaven, had the Cullen's moved? I wouldn't be surprised. Edward suffered in every room in the Forks house, always remembering the time that we had spent together.

The killings in Port Angeles had already been taken care of, and they had already been in Forks too long. Tonight I would call Charlie, and if that didn't work then I would call Renee. If I couldn't get a hold of either, then I would have to get this family to take me with them to Florida and find Renee somehow once I got there. I just had to wait for tonight to come.

--

AN: So there is chapter 3! Will Bella get a hold of her parents? Or will this family adopt her? Only I know! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! REVIEW!


	4. Scheme

AN: Hey everybody. I've had this typed for a LONG time but for some reason never got around to posting it... weird huh? Anywas... i'll type quickly so u can read it faster.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. And whatever people you don't recognize or were in one of the other disclaimers. If you really want to know who I own go to the previous chapters. :D

Chapter 4: Scheme

After getting through the hectic day, it was finally time to go to bed. I went up to my room and quickly showered and changed before climbing into bed. Miss Hofel always checked all of the rooms at 10 before she went to bed. Only this time I would not be sleeping. I had to use that phone tonight. Miss Hofel had told me earlier that the Longs would be returning tomorrow to take me to the place that they were currently staying in.

They were nice and everything, but I really needed to get back to my family. Right on time, Miss Hofel stuck her head into my room. After seeing that I was asleep (or at least she thought I was) she went down to her room on the first floor.

I remained in my bed until the clock next to me showed midnight. Then I quietly got up and went over to the phone on the far end of the room. If anyone caught me now, I didn't know what I was going to do. But as far as I knew, everyone was asleep, so I would be fine.

I dialed Charlie's number first and waited. It just kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. Great, he was asleep. That would not help me. And to top it all off, the answering machine wasn't turned on. I hung up the phone and dialed my mother's number then. I hated to wake them up at this hour of the night, but I had to try.

I was just about to hang up when I heard Phil's tired voice. "Hello?"

"Phil! I need to talk to Renee."

"It's…" a slight pause as he checked the time. "Midnight! Who is this and why are you calling?"

"Phil, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just let me talk to Renee."

"Not until you tell me who this is."

"You won't believe me. Give the phone to Renee."

In the background, I could hear Renee's tired voice. "Phil, who is it?"

"I don't know! She won't tell me but she keeps asking for you. She sounds relatively young though."

"Just give me the phone so we can get back to bed." Through Phil's grumbling, I could hear the phone changing hands just before my mother's usually breezy voice came on. "Hello?"

"Renee, thank god. I was beginning to think that Phil was going to hang up on me."

"Who is this?" She asked.

"I need you to hear me out. Don't hang up because you are going to think I'm crazy."

"Ok…" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice as she agreed. She kept her promises, so I wouldn't have to worry about her hanging up on me.

"Oh… now I don't know how to put this…"

"Just give me the shortest version."

I sighed. "Promise you won't start yelling?"

There was a short hesitation. "Yes."

"Alright… I'm your daughter Bella."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. After two minutes I started to wonder if she had hung up. "But… Bella's dead. Who are you?" Her voice was cracking now, from tears that she was trying to hold back.

"I'm Bella! Please mom, you have to believe me. Think HARD. Think back to the day I died. What was the last thing I said to all of you?"

"Look… I don't know who you are, but why are you doing this?"

"MOM!! WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME! I AM YOUR DAUGHTER BELLA! Even if you don't think I really am, what was the last thing I said to you?"

"Bella said… 'Goodbye everyone. We will meet again someday.'" Her voice trailed off as she thought about the words.

"Mom, I didn't lie about that. I was given my second chance, just a lot sooner than I thought. Grandma pulled some strings. But I was given restrictions. I only have until I'm 18 to be changed by Edward. I'm 10 right now. Please believe me mom, I need your help to find Edward and get out of here."

"Okay Bella," My mother said, her voice unsteady. "I believe you. Where exactly are you?"

"I'm at Loving Hands in Washington, it's an orphanage." **(AN: I just made that up. It doesn't exist as far as I know.)**

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"If it's possible, could you get here sometime tomorrow? There's a family that wants to foster me, possibly adopt me. If that happens I have little to no chance of living."

At the possibility of my dying again, my mother was immediately wide awake, even more so than when I had told her that I was her daughter. "Alright. I'll go look for a flight on my laptop. Don't hang up the phone."

"I won't." I could hear my mother tapping keys on the other end of the phone. Finally there was silence. "There's a flight that leaves for Seattle in an hour. I'll be able to get to the orphanage by 11 depending on traffic."

"Alright. That's perfect. Please get here in time. When you do say you're… my aunt Renee. Long story short I told them my aunt abandoned me and my parents died when I was eight. My name is Isabella Smith. If possible can you bring Phil with?"

"Yea, no problem Bella. I have to go to the airport now and get tickets super fast. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Thanks mom."

"Anything for you Bella. Bye."

"Bye." There was a click at the other end as she hung up the phone. Feeling relieved, I place the phone back on the hook and then walked back to my bed and crawled in. It only took a minute for me to fall asleep.

* * *

AN: GASP! Will Bella's mom get there in time? The more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	5. Goodbye

AN: Hi everybody! I just got back from norway and my brother's soccer practice about 2 hours ago. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own the idea and a few of the girls and boys whose names get mentioned.

Chapter 5: Goodbye

I was woken up the next morning at 8 o'clock. Anne, who woke me up, told me that the Longs would be picking me up at 11. That could be a problem for me. If my mom got caught in traffic she would be too late. And even if she didn't they would be arriving at the same time as the Longs.

I showered quickly and put on one of the new pairs of clothes that I had been given. It was merely jeans and a short sleeved pink t-shirt. As I went downstairs for breakfast, I realized a major mistake that I had made last night. I hadn't told my mom about my completely different appearance. That could be a problem if my mother and Phil weren't good actors. I was more worried about Phil than I was of my mom.

After we finished breakfast and were waiting for Miss Hofel to tell us what we were going to do, people came up to me to say goodbye even though I hadn't been at this place long. Then Miss Hofel told us that we would be able to play outside until lunchtime. Instead of taking us to the back, she led us to the front yard to play.

We decided to play tag again. I was chosen to be it first. I raced off after the girls that were still standing still and they scattered as I got near them. I went after the one with the slowest start; a girl named Nicole. I tagged her easily. "Tag you're it!"

I sprinted back in the other direction. Nicole wasn't exactly a slow runner, but it took her a while to get moving. It only took about 5 minutes for her to tag another person, Joe. This game of tag was fun and was moving from person to person quickly. Though some of them tried to tag me, I was the fastest of the group so they would eventually move off to another person to tag.

As we all began to tire, we heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway. We all gathered together and watched as my new family came. Only I knew that it could be either the Longs or Renee and Phil. I prayed it was Renee. But then a second car could be heard farther down the driveway. This could be interesting…

The first car came into sight. It was the Longs. Soon after the second car came into sight. It was Renee and Phil. Here came the acting. Instead of coming to me first, the Longs went over to talk to Miss Hofel who was coming to meet up with them. As soon as Renee got out of the car and started to scan the group we were in, I broke out of it and ran towards her.

"Aunt Renee!" I ran into her waiting arms.

"Wow you look a lot different than the real you," she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I know. I forgot to tell you. Did you tell Phil everything?"

"Of course. I told him on the flight." I heard footsteps coming towards us so I turned away from my mother though she still hugged me to her. Miss Hofel was approaching us with the Longs. They all looked confused as to why I was with these people instead of with them. The others had returned to playing tag, but it was only a half hearted game. Some were even eavesdropping on what was going to be said.

"Hello," Miss Hofel said. "I'm Mary Hofel. And these are Rich and Rosemary Long. And you are?"

"Renee and Phil Dwyer." Renee answered easily.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Long," I said. "Miss Hofel, this is my aunt and uncle! They found me!" This was extremely easy. They wouldn't think that a 10 year old girl would lie. If you asked me, this was almost too easy.

This new information threw Miss Hofel and the Longs totally off guard because they hadn't heard my exclamation. "Bella, why don't you go play with the others? I'd like to speak with the grownups."

"Okay," I said and reluctantly left Renee's side. I got tagged almost immediately by Jenny. She was about my age and had the same personality that I did. I forgot about the situation I was in and joined in the game. The slower girls hid out of sight. Only the braver girls and boys stayed in my sight. I sprinted towards one of the boys. They always thought that they were better than girls. I went after Bill, who was the biggest and was 14 years old. Nobody had dared to go after him in the two times we had played.

I chased him for at least 10 minutes before I was able to catch him. But I had finally shown him that he could get beaten by a girl. It was at least 20 minutes later that the adults got up from where they were sitting at the steps of the orphanage. I pretended not to notice and kept running. Summer was determined to catch me. But it soon became apparent that she wasn't going to, so she went after somebody else.

Miss Hofel was waving me over from where she stood with the longs and Renee and Phil. "Bella," she said as I came to a stop in front of her. "You're going to go with your aunt and uncle. Okay?"

"YAY!" I said as I bounced up and down. I hugged my mom and Phil quickly but then turned to the Longs. "If you still want to adopt someone, Jenny is a lot like me. I think she'd be happy to have a home. She's been here since she was 4."

Then my mom turned me away from the small group to the car she had rented at the airport. As Renee turned the car around, I glanced out the back window. Jenny was going to the group of adults. I smiled. At least I had been able to give her a home, or at least try to.

"So mom, what exactly did you tell her?"

"That your aunt Susan was pigheaded and didn't want you to come to live with us because she knew I'd be able to get you to talk because we were your favorite aunt and uncle."

I laughed. "Nice mom. Hey, how far are we from Forks?"

"About an hour or so," Phil answered.

"Can we go to the Cullen's house?"

"Of course Bella. We have to go to your father's later anyways so we have a place to stay for the night, longer if need be."

"Okay, thanks mom."

"No problem Bella. You know that I would do anything for you."

"Yeah, I know." As Renee drove us away from the orphanage and towards the Cullen's house, I fell asleep despite the sinking feeling in my stomach that we were going to be too late to see the Cullen's. But we had to try.

* * *

AN: So there's chapter 5! What will happen next? Only I know! (Unless you can guess… but I still won't tell!) Plez review and tell me what you think!


	6. Too Late

AN: Hey everybody! Thank you sooooo much for all of the reviews. You guys are awesome! But I do have some bad news. I start school again on Monday which means I'll have less time to type. But don't worry, I'll keep trying my hardest to update as soon as I get the chance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 6: Too Late

"Bella. Bella wake up!" My mother shook me awake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said grumpily. "Oh my gosh! The Cullen's!" I bolted upright. We were parked in front of the house. It looked strangely empty. "Oh no." I said in disbelief. I got out of the car and walked slowly towards the house. Renee and Phil followed though they seemed uncomfortable.

I opened the front door (which was always unlocked) and called out. "Hello? Is anyone here? It's Bella!" There was no response. They had all left in the time that it had taken me to get here. It could only have been a few days at most. Right?

Or maybe they were on a hunting trip. But all of the furniture was covered in white cloths, at least what was left behind. The TV and the game units were gone from the front room. The piano was still there. Edward hadn't touched it since the day I died. I wandered through the house, looking for any sign as to where they had gone. I found nothing. Carlisle's cross and books were gone; all of the clothes were gone. The only room I had not yet checked was Edward's.

I slowly opened the door. The room had barely changed. The majority of Edward's CD's were still on the shelves. The black couch was still in one corner of the room. The couch where Edward had promised me he'd live on and the place where I had died. Most of the things were still in place, with minor things missing. Edward's stereo was gone, the few things that I had accidentally left in his room were gone, and pictures were gone.

They had left. How was I supposed to find them? I carefully searched the rooms but found no notes, and no hints to where they were going. Dang this was going to be hard. But maybe they had told Charlie where they were going! I turned back to Renee and Phil who had followed me silently through the house as I went through every room, remembering various memories as I looked for any clues.

"Can we go to Charlie's?" I asked softly. My hopes of being with Edward again had gone down the drain. Would I ever see my second family again? I followed my mother and Phil back out to the car as Renee drove us to Charlie's.

When we pulled up outside, Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. He was at work again. Ever since my death he had worked constantly, trying to escape the empty house. We walked up to the front door and I pulled out the spare key so that we wouldn't have to wait for Charlie to get home.

The house was a mess. That much was apparent as soon as I unlocked the door and opened it. Food containers were everywhere. While the Cullen's had still lived in town, Alice and Esme had been over 

constantly cleaning and cooking for Charlie. He was too upset by my sudden death to do much of anything. Now he seemed to be lost without the people who had tried so hard to save me. My mother immediately set to cleaning up. Phil and I stood around for a moment. Phil then went into the family room to watch TV while he waited.

I went upstairs to my old room. The door was still partially opened like it had been when Edward had taken me to see Carlisle. The window was still opened slightly. Nobody had been in here since my death. I pushed the door open and the hinges protested from lack of use. I walked slowly into the room and looked around. It had been so long since I had been here.

My wandering gaze rested on the CD player that I had left on the end table. The CD that Edward had made for me should still be in it. I wandered over and plugged my headphones in. I then turned on the player and pressed play. The lullaby that I had longed to hear for so long came through the speakers. I nearly cried at the change 2 years had made.

2 years ago Edward and I had been happy and together. A year ago Edward stopped playing and I was taken from him. I was still able to watch over him though. And now we were both on Earth, but were separated from each other. Who knew how close we had come to seeing each other. A few days? A single day?

At this point, what did it matter? The fact was that he was gone, and I was here. I curled up on my old bed and left Edward's music playing. I soon fell asleep though I wasn't tired at all. This day was just too much.

* * *

AN: Soooooo…. What did u think? Good? Bad? I know a lot of u wanted the Cullen's to be there… but the chapter kinda wrote itself. I started it and just kept going. Please review! You guys have been awesome about it so far.


	7. Father and A Gift

AN: Hey everyone! I was going to post this last weekend, but for whatever reason my computer wouldnt let me sign on to fanfiction. SO i didnt get to post it til just now because this is the first time in a week that i've been able to sign on... well i have to go do homework. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. I can only dream that I own Twilight and all of its characters… then again, I can't even do that!

Chapter 7: Father and Money

Hands were shaking me as I started to gain consciousness. I groaned and rolled towards whoever was pushing me. Suddenly I remembered where I was. My eyes flew open and I was met by a familiar face. "Dad!" I sat up and threw my arms around him.

He was stiff. Oh yeah, I didn't look like the Bella he knew. I let go of him and looked at him. "Dad, it really is me. I told you that I'd come back."

"Oh Bella," he broke as he engulfed me in a hug. I heard feet shifting in the doorway and glanced over Charlie's shoulder. Renee and Phil were shifting uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Hey mom, hey Phil." Suddenly realizing that there were other people in the room, Charlie released me from the hug. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. I was the one to break it.

"Dad, do you know where the Cullen's moved to?"

He shook his head sadly. "I have absolutely no idea."

"When did they move?" I questioned him.

"A week ago."

"A WEEK?! IT TOOK ME THAT LONG TO GET BACK?!"

"Um…" Charlie was confused.

"Dad, are you sure they didn't tell you where they were going? Even by accident? I have to find them. If Edward doesn't change me by the time I turn 18 again then I'm going to die."

His eyes widened and tears streaked down his cheeks. "I honestly don't know where they went Bella. They never told me. Alice and Esme just popped over one day and told me that they were moving. The memories of you were just too much."

Now I was crying. My second chance at life had just left. I had to find them. I just had to. "Mom, Dad, we have to find them. We have to!" Tears were streaking down my cheeks nonstop.

"Bella we don't know how! They could be anywhere!"

"They're in the US somewhere," I said confidently. "They definitely aren't out of the country. I just know it."

"Bella, the country is big. How in the world are we supposed to find them?"

"They won't live anywhere sunny. They sparkle in the sun. So they will be somewhere in the northern states. I know that they have a house in Oregon and Maine. Maybe they went to one of those."

"Bella, it costs a lot of money to drive or get a plane ticket."

"It's all taken care of Renee," Charlie said suddenly. He got up from where he was perched at the end of my bed and walked to his room. The three of us followed him closely. What in the world did he mean? Charlie went into one of his dresser draws and rummaged through it until he reached what he wanted. He pulled out a fat manila envelope.

"The Cullen's gave me this since my job doesn't pay that much. I tried to refuse of course, but they wouldn't take no for an answer." Our eyes widened as he handed me the envelope. I took it cautiously and walked over to his bed. I dumped the contents and our jaws all dropped at the amount that was in it. Nearly all of the bills were 100 dollar bills. Of course there were a few 20's and 50's too.

"How much is in here?" I asked, still in shock. I knew that this money probably wasn't even a quarter of what they had saved up in their various bank accounts.

"I don't know," Charlie admitted sheepishly. "I've been too afraid to count it."

"Maybe its best that we don't know," I said slowly. "The Cullen's are crazy with their money. They have way too much to know what to do with it. This isn't even a quarter of their savings." Everyone just nodded in agreement.

Renee stood up straight and took control of our mission to find the Cullen's. "Charlie, do you want to come with us?"

He shook his head. "I like my job here. There is no way that they're going to give me a long time off. We're short staffed as it is." Renee nodded slowly.

"Alright. Do you mind if we all stay here for the night?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, offended at the thought of turning us away. "You guys can have my bed. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No dad," I said. "You can have my bed. It's smaller than yours so mom and Phil won't have a chance of fitting on it. I'm small; I can sleep on the couch easily."

He argued but eventually caved when I forced him too. I took my old blanket and moved it to the couch downstairs. Charlie pulled an extra blanket out to use. For what was left of the day, we spent our time talking. I did the most talking that night. It was 11 before we went to our separate rooms to sleep. I settled easily on the couch. I fell asleep with a single face on my mind.

Edward stared back at me from my dreams.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? I know there isn't a lot happening, but I felt that their talking with Charlie needed to be put in. Plez review and tell me what you think. You guys have always been awesome about it.


	8. PopTarts

AN: You guys are seriously amazing! It's only been 4 days since the last update and i already have 18 reviews for that chapter! Cookies to all that reviewed! I'm sorry that this chapter isnt very long, but it's all i have had time to type. Between all of the homework from school (the least amount that i've had is 2 hours and that was the first day) and everything else there hasnt been a ton of time. Anyways, i hope you all enjoy the chapter. And plez review. The more reviews, the more likely i will ignore my homework to type a chapter. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, and a few random people that pop up along the way.

Chapter 8:Poptarts

When I woke up in the morning, I was surprised to find that I wasn't sore at all from sleeping on the hard couch all night. That was probably because I was so young… at least my body was. I threw the covers off and got up off of the couch. After stretching for a minute, I walked out of the living room to the kitchen. Charlie, Renee, and Phil were all sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Morning," I mumbled drowsily. I was met by a chorus of hellos. I plodded over to the food pantry and opened it up. There was barely anything in it. "Wow Dad, what food do you actually have?" I asked sarcastically as I pulled out a box of poptarts. I quickly checked the expiration date before pulling out a package. The fridge was almost as empty as the pantry. Thankfully Charlie had a gallon of milk. I returned the partially used gallon to the fridge after pouring myself a glass. I sat back down at the table as the adults continued to talk.

"Renee, are you sure this is such a good idea? To put everything on hold so we can go on a wild goose chase?"

"Phil, we have to try at least. If you want you can go back to Jacksonville," she said snippily.

"Don't fight over this," I mumbled through my bite of poptart.

"Sorry Bella," they both mumbled.

"I'm not leaving you Renee. I'll come with you of course, I'm just not sure if it's the right thing to do."

"Of course it is," Renee said, ending that particular discussion. I took another bite of the poptart. Yum… it had been forever since I had good food.

"Yum…" I said, voicing my opinion out loud. "I never knew that poptarts could taste so good." All three stared at me like I was crazy. I swallowed what was in my mouth. "What? They are!" I took a sip of milk before continuing with my breakfast. They all shrugged before turning away from me.

"So where do we go?" Renee asked.

"Augusta," I muttered through my food. "I remember Edward mentioning that they had a house there. It shouldn't be too hard to find. Their houses are always big and isolated… oh. Isolated… oh well. It still shouldn't be too hard."

"How, may I ask are you going to find it?"

"Old phone books. Libraries keep them… don't know why. Nobody ever looks at them," I mumbled before I took another bite.

"Okay, Augusta it is," Renee said decisively. "Well, Bella needs more clothes before we go anywhere." I groaned. "No buts Bella. You need to have new clothes. You can't wear the same clothes everyday."

Okay… so she was right. Big deal. I quickly finished off my food then washed my cup. Since when had the cabinets grown? I thought as I looked up where the cup was supposed to go. Minor difficulty. As I debated how to put the cup away, Charlie came up behind me. "I've got it Shorty. Go shopping with Renee."

I glared but handed the cup over and followed Renee out to the rental car. I slid into the passenger seat since Phil was staying behind with Phil. He didn't like shopping either. I couldn't blame him. Only an hour later, we were back in Charlie's house. Thank god Renee was nothing like Alice when it came to shopping… though my mother had a field day shopping in the girls department again.

Shortly after lunch, my mother announced that she had found a flight leaving for Augusta at 7pm that night. With great reluctance I shoved the still folded clothes in my old duffel bag and then dragged it to the hallway. Phil saw my predicament from the kitchen and climbed the stairs to take my duffel bag from me.

"I would have gotten that downstairs… somehow," I muttered. Why was everyone helping me?! Wow, that sounded really weird. People usually wanted help. Oh well. I walked downstairs behind Phil. Phil shook Charlie's hand with his free hand before walking out to the car. Renee hugged Charlie goodbye and then told me she would be waiting in the car.

A single tear leaked from my eye as I hugged my father goodbye. For all I knew, this could be the last time… it would be if we were unable to find the Cullen's. "Bye dad. I'll see you soon," I said though I was unsure.

"Goodbye Bella. I hope you find the Cullen's," he mumbled. His voice cracked as he said it. He kissed my forehead once before walking me out to the car. I hugged him one final time before I climbed into the idling car. As we pulled away, I turned back and waved. As he waved back, I saw a tear glistening on his cheek. I waved at him until we turned around the corner and out of sight.

I leaned back and stared out the window as we drove towards Seattle. As we drove alongside La Push, I saw a russet colored wolf running just within the woods. I smiled and waved at the question in his wolf eyes. He blinked in shock and skidded to a halt as we continued to drive. I glanced behind and saw him running to Charlie's. Well now Jake would be in on it too. I smiled and stared out the window.

* * *

Okay, so has everybody heard what happened with Midnight Sun?? That makes me SOOOOO MAD!! I mean, who would do something like that?! URGH!!


	9. Alice!

AN: **PLEASE NOTE!! TIME SKIP OF 6 YEARS!! Sorry for the time skip**

**Hey Everybody! So, school has been INSANE! My teachers love to give homework... and they give a lot of it. And I got my braces off the eighth (YAY!) So then i was looking forward to this weekend because my parents have to take me driving (i have my permit!) but its been raining nonstop. We've gotten 9 inches in 2 days. SO now i'm updating because i'm stuck inside the house. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and a few people that I made up along the way…

Chapter 9: Alice!!

Six Years… my mother, Phil and I searched for the Cullen's for five years. We'd been so many places that I couldn't name them all. I lost count after the 20th. Now I'm 16, and my mother has called the search off. Though I hate to do it, I know that it's the right thing to do. Renee and Phil sold their Jacksonville dream home, and we settled in some small, cloudy town much like Forks.

I spent most of my time listening to my lullaby… well at least while I wasn't in school or doing homework. Renee, Charlie, and Phil spoiled me senseless. Charlie came to visit us every weekend, and Renee and Phil usually brought me to random places. Over spring break we actually went to Disney World and Busch Gardens. They were trying to make the rest of my time the best that it could be.

All of these vacations were fun and everything, but every single time I found myself thinking about the Cullen's. The day after spring break ended, everything changed…

--

I walked to my locker and grabbed my books for my first period class. My parents were considering moving closer to Charlie. I sighed as I closed my locker and banned those thoughts from my mind, though it wouldn't be so bad to go back to Forks. It would be nice to see my dad every day. I walked slowly into English class and sat down in my usual seat. It was near the back, and the desk next to me was open.

It seemed like that was the case in all of my classes. I didn't have any friends at this school. It was almost as though they could sense that I would only be alive for another 2 years. Hm… I wonder what excuse they would have for my death. Oh well, it didn't really matter now did it?

I set my books down on the desk and opened my spiral to copy down the words that my English teacher had written on the board. They were all easy of course because I had already taken this class. But they didn't need to know that.

When the teacher walked in, a new girl walked in. She looked a lot like Alice, I thought suddenly. But her head was turned away from me so I couldn't see her eyes. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. I stared at this Alice look-a-like as the teacher turned towards us. "Students, this will be your new classmate, Alice Cullen. She just moved here from Canada."

My eyes widened. So THAT'S where they had been. And this girl WAS Alice! Maybe I wouldn't die when I was 17 after all! "Alice, you can go sit by Isabella Smith. Isabella is sitting right over there," he said pointing to where I sat. Her head whipped around at my name, but seeing that I looked nothing like the Bella she knew, she walked calmly over to the empty chair and sat down.

"Alice," I whispered softly as class started. She looked over at me questioningly.

"Yes?" She asked still confused.

I chickened out. "You don't really have to pay attention to this teacher. He never looks back here," I said.

"Cool, so what do you want to talk about Bel… Isabella."

"Call me Bella. And I don't know. You have 2 brothers and 2 sisters right?"

"Yeah… how did you know that? You seemed pretty shocked when I walked in." Dang she was observant. Stupid vampire sight.

"Um…" I stalled. I don't know what I was supposed to say. "Want to sit with me at lunch?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically. I smiled. Good old Alice, always the hyper pixie.

"Awesome. Hey, what other classes are you taking?" I asked her.

She rattled them all off easily without looking at her schedule at all. "Sweet," I said. "We have all of the classes except science together. I don't know why they do that… we're taking the same class."

"Awesome." We paid attention for the rest of the class though neither of us needed to. The rest of the day flew by… that is until we reached lunch.

"Come on Bella! We have to find a table!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Alice, I have my own table! I don't sit with anyone else, so there's enough room for everyone." As if on cue, the other four Cullen's came into our sight. They were all outside the lunch room waiting for Alice. They seemed shocked to see me. Was it so impossible to think that Alice could befriend a human? They had all done it before… except Rosalie.

"Hey guys! This is Bella. Bella this is Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." Edward had stiffened as soon as Alice had said Bella.

"Hey everyone. Want to sit with me today?" I asked softly. Seeing Alice's hopeful face, they all agreed. Well… Edward and Rosalie didn't. Edward was still stiff, and Rose still had an aversion to me… maybe she just hated all humans.

"Cool," I said and led them inside to my lunch table. We set our books down then got our food before returning. I absently fingered the bracelet that hung on my wrist. I had found it in my closet back in Forks. I had no idea where it came from. It was a silver bracelet with a crystal heart on it. **(Sound familiar anyone?)**

I was the only one who ate of course, but I pretended not to notice that the others merely ripped there food into small pieces. "So Bella," Alice said as soon as I finished eating. "Do you want to come over later? We can watch a movie or something."

"Sure!" I replied happily. I could bring Renee and Phil along with me. Maybe with them there it would be easier to get the idea of me being THEIR Bella through to them. Then again, it might fail completely. But whatever.

"Awesome… bring your parents over so they can meet Carlisle and Esme."

"Okay," I said just as the bell rang. We all got up together and threw out our garbage. "Does anyone have bio?" I asked.

"I do," Edward said reluctantly. We walked together to bio. This was just like old times… except back then he wasn't so cold towards me. This was understandable though.

Edward wound up sitting next to me during bio. Alice and I had fun in gym. I waved goodbye to them before climbing into my car and driving home. As I exited the parking lot, I spotted the silver Volvo. I smiled softly.

--

I bolted in the front door. "Mom, Phil!" I yelled. They hurried down the stairs.

"What is it Bella? What happened?" My mother asked, worried.

"Something good happened mom! The Cullen's are here!"

"What? How?"

"They moved here! I don't know, they picked a random city. Alice invited me over to watch a movie. You guys have to come with! I don't know how to tell them that I'm THAT Bella."

"Okay… okay. What time?"

"Um…" The phone rang. I sprinted over. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Alice."

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Did your parents say that you could come over?"

"Yup," I replied happily.

"Awesome! What time?"

"I don't know, whenever's fine I guess."

"Can you come over like… now?"

"Yeah."

"You have the directions to the house right?" Alice questioned.

"Of course!"

"Alright. See you later Bella. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the receiver. "Now," I said, answering my mother's question. She nodded and I handed her the instructions to their house. She in turn handed them to Phil. They slipped on their shoes as I bounced up and down.

"Alright Bella, calm down!" My mother said while standing up. I sprinted out the door to the car as they followed at a much slower pace. Once driving towards the house, I couldn't stop bouncing.

* * *

So what do you think? Plez leave your thoughts! I really love reviews... especially since it's still raining... ew. REVIEW PLEZ!!


	10. Believe It or Not

AN:OMG IM SORRY!! Here's the real chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 10: I Give Up

FINALLY! No more secrets, no more walls built around my mind so that I couldn't get close to anyone. The threat of death no longer hung so heavily above my head. The Cullen's were here, and I would finally be saved.

Just as loud as my joyous thoughts were my dubious thoughts. Would the Cullen's believe that I was truly Bella? Or would they think that Renee and Phil were trying to trick them? Hopefully we could convince them of the truth.

Phil turned off onto a nearly invisible path. Phil had gotten used to them after all of the isolated houses we had checked. When the infamous Cullen mansion came into view, I could see that it was almost identical to the house back in Forks.

As soon as Phil stopped the car, I hopped out and waited impatiently for my mother and Phil. They joined me and my mother kept a steadying hand on my arm to keep me from sprinting up to the door. Once on the porch my mother rang the doorbell a single time. The sound echoed through the large house. Not a minute later, the door opened.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted enthusiastically. "Renee, Phil?" Curious now. The others appeared in the doorway behind Alice… almost too fast to pass as human. Though they were only acting human because they didn't know who I really was.

"Renee, Phil… what a pleasant surprise. Please come in," Carlisle said while ushering the three of us in. He led us straight over to the couches. I wound up on a sofa squeezed between Renee and Phil.

"So… this is Bella…" Carlisle had to almost force the name from his mouth. Great, he had given up on the idea of me coming back. This could be a little more difficult than I had originally thought.

"Yup," I replied happily.

"Bella, let's go play Wii!" Alice said happily to draw me away from the conversation that would take place. I glanced quickly at my mother and she nodded to me, signaling that I should go with Alice while they talked to Carlisle. Though I desperately wanted to stay and have them finally know the truth, I followed Alice into the game room. Emmett joined us of course.

"Bella you're going down!!" He yelled enthusiastically as he pulled out a racing game.

"In your dreams," I replied. By the time I was called back into the front room, I had beaten Emmett 10 times. We had played 10 games. Emmett sulked behind me as we joined everybody else.

"So Bella," Renee said casually. "Carlisle would like to know your past."

"Ok," I replied calmly though I was very excited. FINALLY! "So when I was three my parents split up and I lived with my mother," I started slowly. Nothing unusual about the start, but they would soon realize where I was going with this. "I lived in Phoenix with my mother until I moved to Forks Washington to live with my father…"

"Enough," Edward cut me off angrily. "We wanted to know YOUR life not the real Bella's. How could you even think that you could pretend to be Bella? She was perfect, and she's dead and gone. So why don't you stop fooling around and tell us your real story," he snapped angrily.

"You want to know the real story? YOU'RE GETTING IT YOU BONEHEAD! I'm BELLA! Isabella Marie Swan. I was born September 13th. I moved in with Charlie. I met you. We feel in love, James tried to kill me, Laurent and Victoria tried to kill me, you left me, I went to Volterra to get you back.

"We were finally settling into a NORMAL life, and then I got sick while you were out hunting. You and Carlisle took me to the hospital to find out what was wrong with me. It was some stupid nonexistent disease. You tried changing me to save my life.

"It didn't work. You promised me that you would not kill yourself. I told you that I would come back again someday. I watched over you for a year. Carlisle was the only one who actually believed in my promise to return. You gave up on life but you couldn't bring yourself to break your promise. My grandmother pulled strings and I was returned to Earth January 9th, 2007. I was 10.

"I called my mother from the orphanage that I was placed in front of and she got me out of there. She took me to your house, but you had already left Forks. We stayed with Charlie for a day and he gave us the huge envelope of money that you gave him. We searched everywhere. Maine, Alaska, Oregon, and every state that wasn't sunny.

"When I turned 16 we gave up and settled here. We gave up on trying to keep myself from dying again. Only you changing me can stop my looming death. 2 years is all that I have left. And now I'm here telling you all of this and you won't believe me. I'm so sick and tired of nobody every believing me! I'm tired of fighting a losing battle. I don't know why I'm even trying anymore. I should never have come here," I said standing up suddenly from where I was seated.

"I should have just stayed in heaven and watched over you guys like my grandmother told me to. But I just had to be stubborn. So they sent me to show you that you do have souls and you aren't frowned on by everyone, but if you want to be a bonehead that's your problem. I'm done fighting."

Complete silence met my rant. Even Renee and Phil were completely silent. Finally, Alice moved from where she had frozen standing by Jasper's side. "Bella…" She said brokenly. "You're so different. How were we supposed to realize that you were YOU?" She asked, more to herself than to me.

She hugged me tightly to her small form. "I've missed you so much Bella." If she could cry she would be right now. Esme soon joined the hug. Then Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, even Rosalie. The only one missing from the hug was who I wanted to accept this the most; Edward.

He remained where he was, merely looking blankly at me. My outburst had upset him deeply, and his face was unreadable. The other Cullen's released me as I took a step towards his still form. "Edward, I told you that I would come back. Why is this so hard to believe?"

He looked up at me with pained eyes. "Because I gave up on everything a long time ago."

"Well do you know what Edward? I. Give. Up." I turned on my heel and walked out of the house and ignored the calls of everyone. I listened for Edward's voice, but he remained silent. I ran past the car and into the surrounding forest, away from everything. Maybe they would just leave me to die alone… or somebody would track me down eventually.

I stumbled my way through the forest as roots and tree limbs threatened to trip me. As I came across a huge log, I stopped and slid to the muddy ground. What I had said was true; I was giving up the fight.

--


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I am sooo sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. School is hectic, and I haven't been able to type on the computer. But I have been writing! So before anything else can come up, I should probably type... Longer AN at bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea...

Chapter 11:Believe It or Not

Curled up by that same tree is where Alice found me a few hours later. My tears had already dried though I was soaked from the rain that continued to fall. For just a moment I wondered why it took them so long to find me… oh. The rain must have washed my scent away. And Alice's vision wouldn't be a huge help because there were a lot of trees…

"Guys… I found her!" Alice yelled loudly, probably for those who were searching the farthest from us. Alice reached out for me but pulled her hand back when I didn't take her hand. She sighed loudly. "Bella, I'm sorry that my brother is being a complete idiot… I really am. You saw how he acted for that first year after you died…"

"I know," I replied curtly. He had been a walking corpse, just going through the motions of life without thinking about it. I had often seen him staring with a sense if loss at a picture that had been taken mere weeks before I had died. Maybe he was broken beyond repair… but I couldn't save him if he wouldn't believe and save me.

Resigned, I got up from the muddy ground and attempted to brush some of the mud and leaves off of my jeans. Well… at least the leaves came off. There was a rustling sound to the left of us as Emmett appeared from wherever he had been searching.

"Don't ever do that again Bells." He told me half-heartedly. He was just glad that Alice had found me before something had happened to me.

"Sure thing Emmett," I replied jokingly.

"Alright… we should probably get you back to the house… the others were searching farther away and closer to the house so they will be meeting us there. May I?" She asked as she held out her arms. I laughed. This was just like that time after the baseball game.

"Sure." She scooped me up easily and ran back to the house. It took a matter of minutes. Once on the porch, she set me down so that I would be able to walk. I opened the door and walked in to find that everyone was sitting around the room, much like they had been earlier. The only one who was not in the same place was Edward… instead he was sitting at his piano fingering the keys as if his mind was in another place.

I fiddled around with the bracelet that hung on my wrist. It was becoming a nervous habit. Alice seemed to notice it this time. "What's that?" She asked as she held out her hand for my wrist. I reluctantly placed my wrist in her waiting palm.

She looked at the crystal heart for a moment. "Hey Edward?" She asked to get his attention. He turned to look at her. "Weren't you going to give this to Bella?" She asked while holding up my wrist as the heart dangled from it. "Remember you couldn't find it?"

"Where did you find that?" He asked me softly.

"In my closet… you must have dropped it one of those times when Charlie came in to check on me. That would explain why you couldn't find it… after I died you wouldn't step a foot into that room because it reminded you of me too much…"

His eyes turned searching. "Are you really, truly Bella?" He seemed as though maybe he was considering the idea.

"Yes."

"Then when was I born?"

"Chicago 1901. You were changed in 1918 by Carlisle because you had the Spanish Influenza."

"What were my parents names?"

"Elizabeth and Edward Senior. Why are you still questioning me? I can see it in your eyes that you believe me now." He froze for a moment before running towards me and enveloping me in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry Bella. I am truly sorry that I didn't believe you. But it was just too hard to consider…"

"It's okay Edward." His lips crashed down on mine in a frenzy after being deprived of it for so long. He pulled away all too soon though due to the fact that my parents were in the room and I still needed to breathe.

I blushed, causing Edward to laugh softly. "Still the old Bella."

"So what do we do now?" I asked nobody in particular.

"There isn't much we can do. We will change you when you turn 17. Until then, you have to finish up at least this year in school. Next year you shouldn't enroll, just because you're going to be 'disappearing' anyways."

"Come on Bella," Edward said while pulling my hand lightly. "I have something to show you."

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but I kinda have to go do homework that I neglected so I could type this and a few other chapters for various stories. (I just posted a new story too, check it out please!) So review and let me know what you think, thanks! Enjoy your weekend!


	12. Never Let Go

AN: Sorry that the update was kind of slow, but my mom's work times have changed so I don't really get the time to type Wednesday mornings. It's a miracle that my mom had to leave early today. Anyways, review and tell me what you think! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and maybe a few random people…

Chapter 12: Never Let Go

Edward led me up to the third floor and stopped at the door at the very end of the hallway. When he opened the door I gasped, it looked exactly like my old room in Forks. Of course the pictures were different, but the paint, the floors, the position of everything, it was all the same.

The pictures that hung around the room were all of me with the Cullen family. The majority of the, were of Edward and I. I looked to him in wonder. He smiled sheepishly at me. "I guess that all along I had a feeling that you were coming back, I just didn't want to believe it when it really happened."

"Yea… and it doesn't help that I look nothing like my old self either."

He grinned my favorite smile. "Yes, you defiantly look different Bella. Since when did you like being blonde?"

I smirked and hit him playfully. "Because it's who I am!" I replied jokingly. He smiled and wrapped me in his embrace. "I'll never let you go again."

"Good, cause I'm never letting go." He grinned and kissed my forehead. He suddenly looked back towards the staircase. "Carlisle wants to talk to us."

"Okay then, let's go!" I said as he released me from his embrace but held on to my hand. He pulled me softly towards the stairs, but I stopped in front of one of the other 2 doors. "Your room?" I asked, having a feeling that it was.

"Yup." I grinned before opening the door and walking in. There was only one large window on the far wall. Aside from that, the room was very similar to the one in Forks. From the black couch pushed up against the one wall, the bed by another wall, and his huge music collection, it brought back a lot of memories.

Edward wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. "We really should go see what Carlisle wants love." I grinned at him, looking back over my shoulder to see his face.

"Like you don't already know." He smiled crookedly before picking me up. "HEY!! PUT ME DOWN!" He grinned again before carrying me out of the room. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" He laughed hysterically as he quickly descended the 3 flights of stairs.

"Not a chance." He stopped in front of the only open couch and plopped down, with me still in his arms. He shifted me so that I was in a more comfortable position; sitting on his lap. I blushed when I saw Renee and Phil looking at me. This caused a round of hysterics.

I blushed an even deeper red. "Okay, enough laughing at the blushing Bella," I snapped when they didn't stop. They stopped, all but Emmett. This earned him a smack from Rosalie, and it was my turn to laugh, though it wasn't nearly as loud, or as long.

"Ask them Carlisle," Edward said softly. He nodded before turning to my parents.

"We were wondering if you would like to live with us. It wouldn't be any trouble at all," he added as soon as he saw the look on my mother's face. "It would actually be much simpler than our current living arrangements… I have a feeling that Edward and Bella will be spending a lot of time together anyways," he said while looking over to me. I just grinned back.

"Please mom? Please Phil?? Esme's an even better cook than I am!" I knew that would get Phil… he loved good food. Renee sighed as she looked over at Phil, then me, and then at the rest of the Cullen family.

"If you're sure that we won't disturb you guys at all…"

"YAY!!" I yelled as I hopped up and gave my mother a huge hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Edward chuckled as he stood and peeled me off of my mother, who was laughing hysterically.

"Well," she said as soon as she was able to stop laughing. "We have to go pack."

"No you don't!" Alice yelled happily. "I know exactly what you want, and we can get it soooo much faster than you can. Come on Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. This is easy! Whoever gets the most boxes back here in 1 hour gets out of shopping with me for a month!" They all sprinted out the door, even Rosalie. She must have been Alice's shopping buddy for too long.

Just then I noticed that Esme had already left. "Where did Esme go?"

Edward laughed again... I had a feeling that he hadn't laughed in a long time before I reappeared. "She went to cook dinner for you, Renee, and Phil. She's pretty much done."

"Yummy! Esme's cooking!" I yelled happily as I bounced up from where I was once again sitting in Edward's lap to run into the kitchen. There was a counter with bar stools along it and I quickly claimed one as I saw Esme putting some delicious looking chicken on plates. Renee and Phil joined me shortly after.

The few remaining Cullens laughed at me as I ate, but I didn't care. IT WAS DELICIOUS!

* * *

AN: haha… crazy Bella. :D Please please please review! OH! And i've recently posted 2 new oneshots. Please check those out too! Thanks!

animallover


	13. Yes I Am

AN:OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! 3 MORE DAYS TIL I SEE TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SOOOO EXCITED!!! EEEEEEEEEEP!!! sry, i'll shut up long enough to type this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 13: Yes I Am :D

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked me softly. The time until my transformation had sped by now that I was with the Cullens again.

So much had happened already. Today was January 9th, the day I turned 17 again. What seemed like mere days after we moved in with the Cullens, school ended and we had the whole summer and half of the next school year in front of us.

That summer was the best summer of my life. For the first school break ever, there was no death or sadistic vampire hanging over my head. For once I was free of worry, and free of responsibility. We did so many things over the summer. We visited Charlie in Forks first (and the Cullens gave him another huge packet of money since we had pretty much taken all of it. He tried to refuse, but you know how Alice can be.) Then the Cullens took us ALL on a vacation.

They took us to Paris, which made my mother ecstatic. She had always wanted to go to Paris. Sadly I spent a lot of time being dragged from shop to shop by Alice. For the rest of the time Edward took me all around France, taking me to places that I had only dreamed of ever seeing. I could see that Charlie, Phil, and Renee were shocked by just how much money the Cullens had to spend. Between numerous shopping trips, renting 4 expensive cars, and having a large house in France already, their excess money was obvious.

They were having the time of their lives; in fact I think that we all were. Halfway through the awesome vacation, we had to return to the United States. After returning Charlie to his house in Forks (since he liked his job and didn't want to move in with us, even temporarily) I was spoiled even more. Alice was constantly giving me makeovers, and Edward took me anyplace that he thought I would want to go. We even went to Disney!

Defiantly the best summer of my lives. Sadly though, it had to come to an end. The Cullens didn't enroll in school for their junior year, and neither did I. The reality was slowly sinking in; I was really going to get the chance to live forever with Edward.

"Positive," I responded, my voice confident. I knew that we had a whole year, but I didn't want to get anywhere near my 18th birthday… just so that nothing could happen to stop my transformation. For all I knew, Victoria could randomly discover that I was still alive.

Edward reluctantly bowed his head so that his lips rested softly against my neck. My parents were downstairs, refusing to leave even though they knew that I was going to scream from the pain. "I'm sorry love," he whispered as his teeth sliced through my skin easily.

I didn't feel pain, though there was another pain, a weird one. It wasn't really even pain, just strange and annoying. "Edward?" I asked him, scared. What was going on?

"Bella? CARLISLE!" He called out, his voice frightened. I forced my eyes open as I heard the door hit the wall violently. He was looking at me with the strangest expression, the rest of the Cullen family close behind.

"What the hell?" Emmett's voice boomed and his wide eyes fixed on me. I looked down at my body and gasped. I was disappearing.

"Crap," was all I managed to mumble before I was no longer in the Cullen's house, instead I was where I had watched over the Cullens from for a long year. "Why am I here?" I demanded the answer from my grandmother, who was looking at me oddly.

"Calm down Bella. I just have to talk to you," she told me in a soothing voice.

"So you make me disappear? Edward is going to freak out…" I let my voice trail off.

"Well, it's the only way to talk to you. Anyways, there are a few things that you should probably know. First of all, you won't be a normal vampire… you'll be more… indestructible, harder to kill."

"Okay… what else?" I asked her as calmly as I could. I so desperately wanted to return to the Cullens house so Edward would stop freaking out like he surely was now.

"You will have a… strange power." The tone of her voice caught me off guard. It was somehow reluctant and ashamed.

"What?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

"You will be able to see souls, and people that have died. They will be people that need help. Either needing to let go of what they are leaving behind, or needing to figure out some things, such as why they died."

I was speechless. As far as I was concerned seeing dead people was way too weird. "Okay," I managed to choke out. How in the world was I supposed to help dead people?

"Be happy Isabella, make the most of your immortal life," she said softly. With that, the image around me disappeared and I was once again in Edward's room lying on the large bed.

Everybody jumped from their frozen positions. "Okay," Emmett said after about a minute of shocked silence. "That was creeeeeeeeepy," he said while dragging the word out.

"Bella!" Edward's voice exclaimed close to my head. "Thank god you're alright. You had me so worried." Somehow that sent me into a fit of laughter. He glared at me half-heartedly, too relieve that I was okay to actually be mad at me. Only now did I notice the stares that I was receiving. My laughter slowed to a stop.

"What?" I asked.

"You… you're…" Alice couldn't seem to talk right, so instead she merely pointed to the full length mirror that hung on one wall. I released myself from Edward's grip and walked easily over to it. Walking was almost like floating, and I moved extremely fast. As soon as I caught my reflection in the mirror, I jumped back as I gasped.

I was ME. Brown hair, brown eyes, the only blonde that was visible were the slight blonde highlights. "I'm me!" I exclaimed happily. But what was with the brown eyes?

"Bella, I know this is sort of random, but are you thirsty?" I pondered his question for a minute. I knew he was referring to a scratchy feeling at the back of my throat, but it didn't exist.

"Kind of…not really. Do we have any chocolate chip cookies?" I asked randomly. I really wanted some chocolate. Emmett grinned as he ran, reappearing with a bag of chocolate chips cookies only seconds later. He tossed them to me and I quickly caught it. He fought back laughs as I opened the package. As I pulled one out and took a bite, he started to laugh hysterically.

I questioned his mental state silently. What was wrong with him? I swallowed the first bite and popped the rest of the cookie in my mouth. "Are you mentally insane?" I asked him as I swallowed the rest of the cookie. His mouth flew open as his laughs cut off suddenly.

"Bella, you are one weird vampire," Alice commented lightly.

I grinned widely. "Yes I am."

---

AN: So i think that is going to be the last chapter cuz i can't think of what else to do with it. If anybody has ideas leave them in a review! THANKS!


	14. Epilogue: Oh crap

AN: Hey everyone! So my finals start today so I can finally type up everything that I need to!!! YIPPEE!!!! Okay… I'm not sure what to say, so I'll just finish typing and then write a longer AN on the bottom… deal? Good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea… and a few random people that may pop up. :D

Chapter 14: Epilogue: Oh crap…

After Emmett finally got over the fact that I could eat food and he could not, we were finally able to move downstairs. Carlisle was the first to speak. "Okay Bella, we have to figure out the reason why you disappeared…"

"My grandmother wanted to talk to me," I said simply. "It was the only way she could. Sorry," I apologized though I knew it wasn't my fault in the first place.

"Wait… why did she need to talk to you?"

"Uhhhhhhh… Holy crow who is that?" I yelled as I saw a person suddenly appear behind where Carlisle was standing.

"Who's who?" Edward asked, silently questioning my mental state also.

"Bella, have you forgotten so easily?" I heard my grandmother's voice in my head.

"Oh, right. Opps." I looked over at the dead person before me once again. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan," I said. Then I looked at each of the Cullen's and my parents. "You guys shut up for a minute.

"Oh, I am quite aware of that. And I have been for quite some time," the ghost replied wittily.

"Huh?" Okay, this just kept getting weirder and weirder. It was bad enough that I saw ghosts… now this?

"Isabella… I thought my Edward would never find someone that would make him truly happy. I knew that Carlisle would always take care of him, but Edward was always resigned."

"Your Edward?" I asked as I looked to Edward curiously. He just sat there, confused beyond belief.

"Bella who are you talking to?" Emmett asked loudly.

"Shut UP Emmett!" I yelled before turning back to the woman. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Bella, I am Elizabeth Masen and this is Edward Masen." My eyes widened as Edward's father appeared beside Elizabeth. Okay, this was too weird. I couldn't bring myself to speak. "We have followed Edward since Carlisle changed him, and when he met you we were able to move on… but then you died and we found ourselves back here."

"He was so heartbroken," Edward Sr. took over. "We were so worried that he would never find true happiness. But then you came back."

"In short," Elizabeth Masen said, "We wanted to thank you. You've completed Edward. We couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Take good care of him Isabella."

"I will," I choked out before the two stepped into a large white hole that appeared before them. As soon as they were gone I turned to Edward and Alice who were on my right. "I forgot to tell you, I can see ghosts." I let my eyes drift over to Edward.

"Your parents were here Edward," I said, still wide eyed. His own eyes widened slightly.

"Well… this could be an amusing eternity!" Emmett said while laughing. In unison, we all turned and slapped him, aside from my human parents of course. But what he said was true…

This would be an amusing and amazing eternity…

---

AN: Short I know, but I'm not the best at endings. So far, I am planning on making another story for after this, but that is solely up to you. Leave either yes or no in a review please. O! If you have read any of my other stories, those will also be updated soon.

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you everybody for making this story as much as a success as it has been. Free imaginary cookie for everyone!


End file.
